Conventional disposable absorbent articles have typically employed adhesive fastening tapes for securing the article on a wearer. Such articles have also been constructed with interengaging mechanical fasteners, such as Velcro.RTM. type fasteners. Particular articles have included a fastening system which extends along substantially the entire length of an ear section of the article. Other fastening systems have included strips or segmented sections of adhesive. Still other systems have employed tapered fastening tabs where the adhesive area on the user's end is relatively wide at the longitudinally extending sides of the diaper, and is tapered to a more narrow width at its distal end. For example, see European Patent 0 233 704 B1 of H. Burkhard et al.
Conventional fastening systems, such as those described above, have not provided an adequate level of dynamic fit in combination with a neat tailored appearance and reliable securement. The conventional fastening systems have not provided a sufficient capability to accommodate the stresses imposed by fastening the article on a wearer, while also accommodating the other stresses and displacements caused by a moving wearer. As a result, the fastening systems have not provided desired levels of comfort and securement.